Users interface with a multitude of software applications in a multitude of computing devices in a multitude of settings. On a standard desktop computer or laptop, a user may use a word processor, web browser, e-mail program, spreadsheet, or other applications. With a cell phone or other pervasive computing device, he may use e-mail or an address book. The user may interact with the computing device in a car, on an airplane, in an office by himself or with other people, or even on the beach. A user can be in a noisy or quiet environment, one with adequate light or dim light, one offering privacy and one in a public place.
Applications differ in their adaptability to the presentation of information. Some applications, like a word processor or web browser, can change the format of text—the fonts and the layout of paragraphs. Applications can have a wide variety of control settings. Several of these applications may be combined to achieve the desired presentation of information.
The characteristics and situations of users vary. A user can be in a rush, needing a summary of important information, or with time for an intensive examination of materials. Users differ in cognitive abilities. Some may have severe cognitive disabilities. With each application on each device, in each setting, and with each set of user characteristics, a different interface might be desirable.
Currently, setting the user interface in a single application requires considerable knowledge and effort. The user must deal with the configuration tool of the application, and understand the parameters involved, and how they are controlled. For instance, to change the font display in a word processor, it may be necessary to highlight the text; go to the font selection menu; select a font type, size and style; confirm the choice; and check the display. If the display is not what was desired, the user must try again. Setting the interfaces for a series applications is a daunting task. Setting the proper user interfaces for applications that work in combination is even more complex.
Because of the difficulty involved, the selection of a user interface tends to be static. A setting, once selected, tends to remain in force. Nevertheless, because of changing environments and changing user situations, it may be desirable to make frequent changes to the user interfaces.
Therefore, there is a need for an interface to software applications that is uniform across computing devices and software applications, and is simple and easy to use. It would allow the user to easily change settings to suit different environments or different circumstances, and would eliminate the need to learn settings for each application.